flanbowlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Genadi Magari
Genadi Magari, also known by her Trollian handle cardinalAscension, etc etc. Her associated sign is the Old English letter eth (ð''').''' Etymology Genadi: I was bad and just chose a 6 lettered name... Magari: Italian, loosely translates to: I wish!; if only!; yeah right! Horn placement is reminiscent of a halo. Her symbol (ð) is lowercase for the "th" sound. It is sometimes used interchangably with the þorn symbol, but she would never ever use such naughty iconography. Biography Genadi uses the felt text color and appears to be loosely cosplaying a leprechaun or Alternia's first guardian. It was difficult to get a hold of her during the beginning of their session as she was more preoccupied with sleeping (watching the clouds of skaia and flying around) and completing her quest. She became more active once the trolls met up on each others' planets. Her personal quest involves freeing the consorts and getting them to unite under her cause. The consorts were trapped, unable to fly, and she had to help them > Rise Up. She spends the majority of the session helping her friends with mixed results. Not to brag, but she considers herself partially responsible for Harkka's sudden maturity and Fedele's godtier ascension. Genadi was also partially successful at staging a re-enactment of troll Romeo and Juliet, starring Marsos and Venera. Everyone's a critic, it seems. Venera wasn't pleased (perhaps with the casting or direction?) and killed Genadi! Sometime off-screen, Genadi was resurrected as a Rainbow Drinker. Much to Venera's ire, Genadi later thanked Venera and disclosed that she considers what happened between the two (and Marsos) made their friendship grow stronger. After claiming the Ultimate Reward, Genadi decides to part ways with her friends. Some of them thank sweet jegus that she is finally leaving while others cry or try to bully her into staying. She claims that she wants to help others on their adventures like how she "helped" in theirs, and flies off towards the sun. Personality and Traits Your (meddlesome) fairy god lusus! She loves butting in and giving well-intentioned, but BAD, life advice. She prefers to stay out of the limelight, and instead help others shine! Genadi believes in magic with all her heart. She insists on using her Miracle Fetch Modus and Wandkind, despite being unable to get either to work or produce magic. It brings her great shame, as a fairy god lusus, to admit such a fault, but she won't give up. She won't quit on you or herself!!! Acts of romance move her so deeply that she would cry even while watching romcoms. After being thoroughly embarrassed by her behavior, she underwent an operation to remove her tear ducts and can no longer produce any tears. Seems to be unable to feel 'sadness' altogether...? She loves quadrant vacillation and True Love, but her concept of true love is a bit different from other trolls. It's love so deep that it cannot be contained by quadrants. Love that can...kill... Basically, she is a big name fan in the Troll Romeo and Juliet fandom. Relationships Viviet Genadi's former moirail. The two vacillated into black territory when Viviet caught her crying while watching some shitty romcom. Genadi considers their ancestors' relationship to be a failure, and has devised a plan to "do it better". Most of Genadi's hateflirting goes over Viviet's adorable little head (because she is so short). Harkka The two used to be rivals in FLARP, but have teamed up since realizing their similar goals of wanting to help others. Harkka invited Genadi to help aid in her revolution against the high bloods, but Genadi ultimately declined. No matter how tempting Harkka's offer, Genadi already swore she would be the one to kill Viviet. Gravia Gravia and Genadi both enjoy writing friendfiction. The two were more focused on friendfiction than their frog breeding duties. Their friendfics are very tragic, and Genadi is always impressed by Gravia's ability to craft such believable fiction! If only real life was just like in the stories...except the ones in the Troll Bible. That one is a piece of garbage, in her honest opinion. Venera Genadi has seen Venera and Marsos's relationship vacillate from red to black to pale and has seen it's potential! She thinks it would be beautiful if their relationship ended like the one in Troll Romeo and Juliet. Itanii Itani's attempts at romance are always a delight. Genadi has teased and hinted at his admirers, but Itanii is too dense to pick any of it up... Genadi often asks Itanii to sew roleplay costumes for her FLARP sessions. Peleze The fact that Peleze can use magic with his stupid pencilkind aggravates her. She claims that she cannot read his even stupider typing quirk. Lusus Genadi's lusus is an average sized hummingbird with a goofy unicorn horn. As a young wriggler, she was upset with having such a lame lusus instead of a Mother Grub. She has since then reconciled with her lusus, although still finds him to be a bit too fussy. The Cardinal Genadi considers her ancestor as a complete joke, failure, and embarrassment. She vows to right wrongs and set precedent for her future descendant. She wasn't allowed to live with other jadebloods in the brooding caverns because her ancestor was so bad that all future descendants were preemptively banned. She holds a grudge against The Cardinal for this reason. Trivia * Genadi's favorite foods are pop rocks, pixie stix, and cotton candy. The most magical and sugar filled snacks. She also likes lucky charms. She only likes sugar lol. * Very pleased with her Rainbow Drinker form. Fairy god lusii should be able to glow, after all, and it just makes her closet cosplay even more authentic. * She also went into trickster mode sometime off screen...? * She's the wind at your back, and the sword at your side. 0;) Category:Troll